The Power Of Love
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: One Hour Challenge Response – WEEK SIX - #668 – Scene – Your 'Couple' and maybe their friends too take a plane trip, and one or both find that the vibration is causing some unforeseen problems.
1. Chapter 1

Title:** THE POWER OF LOVE**

***One Hour Challenge Response***

WEEK SIX

Type: Multipart Fic  
>Rating: M (NC 17+)<br>Genre: Romance  
>Couple: Minako, Kunzite<br>Category: Sailor Moon  
>Chapters: 12  
>Status: Complete<br>**Summary**: *****One Hour Challenge Response*** WEEK SIX - #668 – Scene** – Your 'Couple'(and maybe their friends too) take a plane trip, and one or both find that the vibration is causing some unforeseen problems.

AN/ Notice the rating. If you are underage, **DON'T** read this story. It contains explicit sex scenes and language! You have been warned!

AN/ Hi guys! For this week challenge I've decided to use a pairing I've never used before. But they kinda fit in this story. I hope you'll like it, and that you'll drop me a line or two…

It is a two-part, but it has a potential to be a larger one. I like the plot, so I'll probably do a multipart some day, using this one as a background.. We'll see….

A little bit about the story: season one with a twist. Everyone knows about their past, and Usagi and Mamoru are in love. Beryl is still active in her plan to destroy the Earth and killing Serenity. The twist lies in this. Sailor Moon has a special power. She can turn bad guys into a good ones, and she did that with Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite, and now, they are fighting together against Beryl.

_Italic are thoughts._

/

Dark Kingdom Headquarters 

"Kunzite!" Queen Beryl screeched. She was pissed after watching recent events in her dark crystal ball.

Nothing worked for the last couple of weeks. The Moon Princess was a thorn in her foot. She'd ever healed three of her Generals, and now they were happy with the senshies, and out of her reach. They even got new powers, and, by the look of it, they were getting stronger every day. She couldn't even get Endymion! And she tried. His present self was in love with Serenity as much as he was in the past. If not even more. She didn't understand how can he be so blind and fall in love with that blonde whore, while she is here. Her only hope was Kunzite. If he ever shows up!

"Kunzite!" She screamed again, and this time, the silver haired General appeared.

"You called?" He asked lazily, which angered Beryl even more.

Kunzite didn't know why he was behaving like that. He loathed Beryl. Couldn't stand the site of her, and her screeching voice was the worst. During the past few weeks, he started to have strange dreams, which involved his enemy. Sailor Venus, aka, Minako. Yes. He knew her real identity since she was in England. When ever there was a fight, he felt physically drawn to her. He wanted her. Wanted her badly. It was a good thing he knew how to make his face unemotional. That way no one knew what was on his mind. If Queen Beryl would ever found out, he would be good as dead. He missed his friends. Yes, he knew they were now on Serenity's side, alongside their love ones. He didn't know what to think or feel about that.

"Well, Kunzite? Do you have a plan how to get rid of that Princess Serenity and her gang?" Queen Beryl interrupted his thoughts.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Soon it will be in progress." Kunzite answered, leaving one little detail out. Yes. He did had a plan, but not for that particular blonde. He couldn't care less for Serenity. No, his plan involved Venus. And soon, she would be in his hands. Right where he wanted her.

"Very well. Proceed with the plan." Queen Beryl said, dismissing him.

Kunzite took extra precautions so that Beryl or one of her spies wouldn't interfere. He organized a distraction for Sailor Moon and the rest, but Minako was his main goal. She would be all alone. He made sure of that.

/

Minako was running toward the airport where a private plane was waiting for her. Early this morning she received a telegram saying she has to immediately return to England. Her cousin, one of many she left there, told her that parents were missing for the last couple of days. Since they knew about her identity as Sailor Venus and Sailor V, she suspected it was because of her they were now in danger. She didn't bother notifying her friends. She will send them a message when she would be in the air. Knowing they would surely try to stop her, or go with her, she couldn't risk anything. The note said urgent, she had no time to lose. This was her problem, and she alone would handle it. Besides, with Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite, now on their side, they wouldn't exactly miss her for three or four days she intended to be in England. She still had a lot of contacts who would help her finding her parents. She only prayed that they were alive and well. Alive. They had to be alive.

Finally entering the plane, she sat down and prepared herself for the long flight. She was blessed having rich relatives that could send a private plane for her. Few moments later, she was in the air. She tried to send a message to the girls using their sailor communicator, but couldn't. Something was interfering the connection. Frowning, she decided to try sometime later. It started to be hot in the cabin, and she took off her jacket. Because it was summer, she wore light top and short skirt. She didn't bothered with the bra, her breast were firm, and she didn't even needed it. Making herself comfortable, she closed her eyes. This is going to be a long flight.

She couldn't sleep due to her worry for her parents, so she decided to think about her life, her nonexistent love life, even though she was a Goddess of love, and Kunzite. She was happy for the girls. Usagi and Mamoru were happy together and very much in love. If it was possible, now more than in Silver Millennium. And the rest of the girls were finding their happiness with the Shitennou.

Jadeite was the first one who was healed from his brainwashing during one fight. She remembered how they were surprised when he woke up and remembered his Prince Endymion and Rei, but nothing about his attacks against them. There was a black crystal, lying next to him, which soon turned into dust. Rei being Rei, didn't want to hear about his love for her, but when he actually cried after they told him what was going on for the last couple of months, she took pity on him, and now they are together. However, even in this life, he was a joker, so he managed to get burned by Mars's fire ten minutes later. It was kinda fun watching them. They fought, made up, then fought again…. Nothing was different…

Zoicite was next. Usagi was getting stronger each day that passed, and when she noticed an opportunity to heal him, she took it. Of course, she went into a fight alone, and she was pretty bad afterwards, but Mamoru healed her cuts and bruises with his healing powers. He waited to be positive she was ok, and then he started yelling at her. How could she be so irresponsible to go into a fight all by herself, etc… Zoicite actually stood up for her, and that was good enough for Ami. When the yelling was over, she did something no one would have expected from her. She stood in front of Zoicite and looked him in the eyes. Next thing, she pulled his head and kissed him! Sweet, innocent Ami to do a first step? That was unthinkable. Minako remembered that day and giggled. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

Nephrite took them by surprise. He actually came alone one day to the temple after he saw the truth in the stars, and asked to be healed. Yes, they were suspicious at first, but after Usagi looked into his eyes saw the truth, she healed him. And yes, they took some precautions first, like holding him with Venus's Love Me Chains, which made Usagi very restless. She trusted him when he said he wouldn't try to hurt her. She was the only one. The same black crystal left his body, soon turning into dust. He kneeled before Mamoru and asked for forgiveness. Usagi then hugged him and then actually pushed him into Makoto's embrace. Both of them were shy at first, then he pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her.

After each healing, Queen Serenity appeared, and gave them new powers. Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite willingly pledged their trust and loyalty to her and Princess Serenity.

Minako was happy for all of them. She didn't dare to hope that the same thing will happen to her. Even if she did felt somehow drawn to Kunzite. Both of them were extremely stubborn and passionate. That is why she was the leader of the senshi, and he of the shitennou. Stubbornness was in their nature. In their blood.

All of the sudden, the plane started to shake, and she opened her eyes. Then she heard the pilot saying it was due the turbulence, so she relaxed again. What she didn't know was that the pilot was Kunzite himself. They were alone in the plane, and there was nowhere to run to.

Kunzite watched her and he couldn't help himself but to notice how beautiful she was. He remembered the dream he had few nights ago. She was kissing him, and soon they end up all tangled up together. The cold water in the lake, where they were, did nothing to cool them. In fact, their passion grew… He only wasn't exactly certain if that was his imagination gone wild, or it was a long forgotten memory… That vision wasn't the only one. He had flashes of them dancing together, laughing, or simply walking together through the forest. He wanted to know what those dreams meant, and she was the key. Surely she would know. And also, he wanted to deal with this strange lust he felt. _'Yes. She was mine to take'_… He thought, and a smile appeared on his face. A soft moan interrupted his musing, and he returned his eyes to her. She looked a little flushed, and she was breathing rapidly. At first, he thought that maybe she was sick ore something, but then she moaned again, this time louder. Shocked, he realized what was going on. Apparently, the turbulences were causing her seat to shake which triggered her body to react. And she was having an orgasm right in front of him! He almost groaned aloud when she started to squeeze her breasts, pulling them out, lowering her top down. Her nipples were already hard and ejected. He watched her squeezing her breasts, wishing he was the one doing that. His dick was hard, but he forced himself to stay put. Now was not the time. But soon he would fuck her. Soon he would bury himself deep inside her. Soon. Very soon…

/

Minako relaxed in her seat. The turbulence of the plane were somehow relaxing, and she closed her eyes. But then she started to feel warm, and a tremor went through her body. Her seat was vibrating, and she could feel it all the way. She sensed her nipples go hard, and she moaned. Since she was the only one in the plane, she started to massage and squeeze her breasts. That felt good. Sure, she masturbated once on awhile, but she was still a virgin. However, only squeezing her breasts wasn't enough. Her hand went down, underneath her skirt. In one swift move, she took off her panties and put them in her bag, then she returned to caressing her clit. Spreading her legs, she started circulating around her clit; slow at first, then increasing the rhythm. She was so wet and she put one finger inside, and then pulling it out, then back in. when her second and third finger joined, she couldn't hold it anymore. A wave of release rushed through her as she cumed. She was still breathing rapidly when applause startled her, and she opened her eyes. Still dazed from the release, she didn't immediately realized where she was, then she remembered. She was supposed to be alone in a private plane!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: THE POWER OF LOVE**

***One Hour Challenge Response***

WEEK SIX

Type: Multipart Fic  
>Rating: M (NC 17+)<br>Genre: Romance  
>Couple: Minako, Kunzite<br>Category: Sailor Moon  
>Chapters: 22  
>Status: Complete<br>**Summary**: *****One Hour Challenge Response*** WEEK SIX - #668 – Scene** – Your 'Couple'(and maybe their friends too) take a plane trip, and one or both find that the vibration is causing some unforeseen problems.

/

"Who is there?" She asked, gasping from the shock when Kunzite appeared, leaning against the wall, wearing a devil's smug on his face.

"I've enjoyed the show very much. Thank you for that, my dear." He smirked.

Still in shock from the fact she was alone with the enemy, and that he saw her masturbating, it passed few moments until she could think properly. Never mind the fact he was so devastating hot.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!" She yelled, and in a second, she was in her sailor suit.

"No small talk? I'm hurt!" Kunzite said mockingly.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked. "How did you know? Did you have something with my parent's disappearance?" When he didn't answered, she asked again. "Well?"

"Tsk, tsk, Venus! For someone so smart, you fell into my trap so fast. I must admit, I'm a little bit disappointed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was me who sent you the telegram. And this is my plane." Kunzite explained.

"So my parents…" Minako asked.

"Are fine." Kunzite finished.

"How can I trust you.? Maybe you are lying and my parents are…" Minako frowned, but Kunzite interrupted her.

"You don't have to believe me. But, I don't give a damn about your parents. I have what I want. What I came for."

"And what is that?" Minako challenged. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. It was something in his eyes… She felt enormous relief. Her parents are safe.

"You!" He said, and she yelped when he suddenly stood in front of her.

"Don't touch me!" She warned.

"Oh? And how will you stop me? If you haven't notice, you have nowhere to go!"

It was true. Somehow, without her notice, she had her back against the wall of the plane and Kunzite in front.

Minako narrowed her eyes at him, and yelled. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" However, instead of pushing Kunzite far away from her, the chains actually did the opposite. She was chained to him!

Her eyes widened with shock when she felt a bump pressed on her stomach. She looked him in the eyes, and didn't like the strange glow in them.

"Why, Venus, you should have said you wanted me! Even I couldn't plan this better!" Kunzite whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her body.

"In your dreams!" She answered and started wiggling, trying to move away from him, and he growled.

Seeing how her wiggling only mowed her closer to him, and his respond, she stopped abruptly and blushed. There was another reason. She found herself aroused by his presence. She could feel her sailor suit already wet, and she inwardly cursed. He seemed to read her thoughts, because he smiled knowingly, and said.

"Oh, I see I'm not the only one aroused here. Hm…how can I help you with this problem?" He mused aloud, not in the least threatened when she send him a death glare. If anything, he found that amusing.

"Get your hands off me!" She said through her gritted teeth when he started caressing her arms.

Kunzite took one step back, as far as her chains allowed it, and looked her. After one minute, he returned, took both of her hands and positioned them above her head. Using his powers, he chained them against the wall. He was physically stronger then her, and she felt helpless. He knew that, and felt a sting in his heart. However, he also knew she won't show her weakness to him, she will fight to the end. And he loved a good fight.

"You know, as much as I love your senshi outfit, especially this short skirt, I can't help but feel loss for that civil wear you wore few minutes ago." He said, tracing with his finger the edge of her suit, just above her breasts.

Pulling her bow, she detransformed, and he nodded approvingly. Her chains also vanished. He was now free to do what ever he wanted, while she was pinned to the wall. Minako shivered, fear and excitement mixing together. She gulped, remembering one important fact. Her panties were inside her bag. Not that that would stop him. Kunzite again started his cares. Against her will, she closed her eyes and moaned when his gentle hands touched her bare skin.

Kunzite took his time. Knowing everything about her, he also knew she was a virgin, and that pleased him. _'I would be her first and only lover.'_ He thought possessively. He wanted her first time to be painless as possible. He was so confused by his reaction to her. He didn't behave normally. He was supposed to be evil, but with her, he was the opposite. He shaked his thoughts off, and focused on the goddess in front of him.

He lowered her top down, exposing her breasts, and started massaging them and squeezing. He noticed how quickly her body responded to his touch. She started breathing faster, and her nipples hardened, but when he started sucking them, she gasped. Kunzite put one knee between her legs, spreading her. His hands traveled alongside her thighs, and then, since she was between two chairs, he placed both of her legs on each of them, widening her even more. Even though she was hanging, she was still able balancing herself, since her legs were now on the seats. Satisfied for now, he continued with the exploration. Gently, his hand traveled up, all the way to her cunt. His other hand unbuttoned her skirt, and in one swift move, it was lying on the floor near by. Soon, her top followed. She was now naked in front of him. That didn't seemed fair, so he took his clothes off too, and now, he was naked as well.

Minako was feeling very hot and aroused. When he started sucking her nipples, she thought she would go mad from need. Never before did she felt this way, well, not in this life anyway. Yes, she knew about her life in the Silver Millennium, she remembered everything. That is why she was now so confused by this Kunzite. He wasn't supposed to be this gentle with her, being the enemy and all. At first, she was afraid of him, but something changed in him. She couldn't quite pin exactly what, but she sensed the change. _'Does that mean that his evil side is loosing its power over him?'_ She asked herself mentally. _'Maybe there was hope for them yet.' _Being so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even realized he took her skirt and topoff, and his clothes too. His fingers were doing some strange things to her. Her body instantly responded when he circulated around her clit, pulling his fingers in and out of her. She felt release was coming, and then it erupted. It was strong. She could still feel her body tremble when she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw were his eyes and a smile. Then her brain started to function, and she realized three things. First, he was naked, second, she was naked and in a very hot position, and third, he was big!

Kunzite watched the emotions on her face. Strangely, she didn't mind the position she was in. He followed her eyes while she looked his naked body. With satisfaction, he noticed she was impressed by his broad chest and muscles. Then her eyes ventured lower, and he saw fear.

Minako's eyes widened with shock, and a little bit of fear when she saw how big his dick was. _'There is no way that that will enter me! It's too big!'_ She thought, gulping. She started to think how she could escape, when his voice startled her.

"I'll be gentle. I know this will be your first time, and it will hurt a little, but I'll be gentle."

She looked him in the eyes and saw he really meant it. She nodded.

Once again, his torture began. His mouth covered her breast, and heat flamed within her. Her bones turned into jelly while he teased with his teeth and tongue. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, his mouth traveled lower, leaving kisses everywhere. When he stopped on her stomach, where she was ticklish, she tensed with anticipation. Then, he was on his knees, putting his head between her legs, and she stilled. That was new to her. She expected he would just put his enormous dick inside her, and that's all. Sex was an enigma to her, even though she masturbated.

"What…? You can't mean…?" She yelped, guessing his intentions, but then he started to toy and to tease her with his lips and tongue like he did it with her breasts.

She was burning, a purr of pure pleasure escaped her lips. She was trembling, she couldn't hold it anymore. This time the release came without mercy. Fast and ruthless. She actually felt her toes curl.

Kunzite stood up, and looked her. Her hair was wet from sweet, all tousled up, her face flushed. Her eyes flicked open to stare directly into his. Kunzite thought he'd never seen nothing as beautiful as she was this very moment. But it wasn't over yet. He was burning for her. He was so hard he thought his dick was going to explode. He was aching to have her, to burry himself deep inside her. He wanted to hear her screaming his name when she cumes. He watched her breathing rapidly, her breasts were swollen from all is squeezing them and nibbling.

"Wow…that was…" She finally spoke, still loss for words.

"It's not over yet!" He warned, positioning his dick at her entrance. Doing that, he noticed how she immediately stilled. "Relax." She made a face, and he smiled. "I know this s going to hurt, but I'll be gentle as possible." He repeated his previous words.

"I know." She said, surprising him.

It astonished him how she could trust him, and yet, that's exactly what she did. One part of him thought he was going to burst from happiness.

"Can you do something for me before…?" She suddenly whispered, biting her lower lip.

Narrowing his eyes, he asked. "What?" When he saw her blush and hesitating, he raised a brow.

"Kiss me!" She finally whispered.

Both of them knew what that meant. She was surrendering her body, soul and heart to him. And she wanted the same in return. Any retort he was going to say vanished when he lifted her face up to him, and looked into her eyes. Their lips met, timid at first, but then he angled his mouth across hers, deepening the kiss. When her lips opened slightly, his tongue met hers. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her tighter against him, and her body melted against his. Desire surged through them both. She met his passion eagerly. Their tongues danced their own dance. She didn't pull away, she couldn't, and didn't want to. With this kiss her destiny was sealed. No matter where he goes, she was his. She felt his dick rubbing her cunt and that aroused her even more.

"Please?" She wasn't exactly sure what she was asking for, but he knew.

Cuping her bottom with one hand, and with the other positioning his dick, he slid it against her until she made a tiny whimpering sound of need. He lowered her onto his member, and in one swift move, entered in that hot, wet tunnel made only for him.

Minako felt pain and stilled. Suddenly, her hands were free from the chains, and she gripped her shoulders leaning closer to him. When he broke her virgin barrier, he also broke the spell Beryl had on him. He was no longer under her power. Both of them looked up, and above them was the same black crystal that was in the rest of the Shitennou. Second later it turned into dust.

"Mina?" He asked in the same time she whispered a nickname she gave him in Silver Millennium. "Kunzie?"

Blue eyes met blue – grey's. they were bright now. He no longer had dark cover over them. Then he realized where they were and what happened. Feeling shame, he started pulling away, but Minako stopped him.

"Don't you dare pulling out! Finish what you started!"

"Are you sure?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Reading in her eyes the need and sureness he continued moving. At first slowly, so she could adjust, then he started thrusting harder and faster. She responded riding him, driving him deeper. He groaned and thrusted one last time, exploding into her, saying her name. She shuddered and gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. Her release came, and she cried out his name, shaking against him. Her head fell onto his shoulder, and she stayed that way. Neither moved. They couldn't find the strength to do so.

/

Half an hour later they were sitting in the chair, she on top of him, when her communicator beeped. Putting on her usual expression, she answered the cal.

"Yes Rei?"

"Where are you?" She asked. "We've been trying to locate you for hours now!"

"Um, I had something to do. Why?"

"Yeah, sure! Like I believe you! Come to the temple. Everyone is here."

"Ok. I'll be there shortly."

Rei wanted to say something more, when Usagi's face appeared on the screen, smiling knowingly.

"And don't forget bringing Kunzite as well!" Then the call was over.

Minako was in shock. _'They knew? But how?' _She looked at Kunzite, who was stunned as well.

"I guess we'll better start going!" Minako sighed.

They gathered their things, then Kunzite whirled her into his arms.

"I love you." He said, looking her in the eyes so she could see the truth. She smiled brightly.

"I love you too." She said back, kissing him.

/

They arrived at the temple together, holding hands. Rei was right. Everyone was there. Including Queen Serenity. Kunzite bowed both to his prince Endymion and Queen Serenity, who stood beside him. After pledging his loyalty, Usagi hugged him, welcoming him into her family.

"How did you know? And how is it possible that Usagi didn't have to heal Kunzite with her power?" Minako asked.

"Minako, being the goddess of love, you are closer to my daughter than anyone, by power and heart. When you decided to give your trust, heart and soul to Kunzite, and when he responded equally, you healed him. And he was already weakened himself. When his brothers, the Shitennou, lost the black crystal, the power Beryl had on him automatically weakened, because of their connection. The same connection you girls have with one an another. I hope you'll be very happy this time." Queen Serenity explained.

"So does that mean we are finally over?" Makoto asked.

"I'm afraid not! You still have Beryl to deal with, but I have faith in you. The big fight is coming soon, and since she just lost Kunzite, I think she will try to awake Metalia by herself. Be careful and watch over my daughter." Queen Serenity said before disappearing.

Minako turned to Usagi. "How did you know?"

"Well… um… how to explain…" Usagi stammered, then Rei snickered.

"Didn't you heard what Queen Serenity just said? We share a connection so we kinda felt it."

Minako and Kunzite looked around, and seeing the same knowing expression on everyone faces, they turned all shades of red.

"So, lover boy, glad you finally decided to join us!" Jadeite smirked, laughing when he saw Kunzite blush again. "You know, maybe I should be the leader this time, being the first on healed and all?" He added, jokingly.

Everyone groaned. Jadeite never change.

"What? My fiery woman and I would be great leaders!" Jadeite pouted.

"I'm not your fiery woman, you moron!" Rei screeched at him, and hit him on the head.

"Sure. Be the leader. I have a date." Kunzite said, surprising them all. He didn't have the strength dealing with Jadeite right now. "Shall we, my dear?" He asked, turning to Minako, stretching out his hand.

"We shall, my love!" Minako smiled brightly, placing her hand into his.

The end

* * *

><p>AN I want to add one clarification. If someone of you who read this story thought that Kunzite rape Minako, IT IS NOT TRUE! Both of them wanted it and he was really careful not to hurt her. So, please, no flaming! She was wiling participant in this as much as he was, even though at first didn't seemed so.


End file.
